I Hope
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: Songfic. Zoey want to confess her feelings for a certain someone but something unexpected happens. Read & Review!


Hey everyone! This is a songfic that I thought up. The song is in Tagalog but don't worry, I put the English translation in parenthesis. I just really liked that song so I decided to make it into a fanfic.

Enjoy!

**I DON'T OWN DINOSAUR KING**

* * *

The bell signaling the start of school echoed throughout the school grounds. Students who heard it immediately rushed to their respective classrooms so they won't be late.

There was one student who was able to make it in time before being punished for being late. This student was Zoey Drake.

Zoey was reading a book before class was about to start. As she did, she heard her teacher talk to someone she knew.

"Mr. Taylor, you're late again." her teacher said.

"Sorry about that." an all too familiar voice replied.

"What's your excuse?"

"Well I…uh…had to feed my dog."

Her teacher sighed. "Very well just take your seat."

Zoey turned her chair and saw who it was that her teacher apprehended. It was none other than Max Taylor.

For a long time, Zoey had a crush on this particular boy. All the time they spent, from collecting dinosaur cards to battling the Alpha Gang had really made them close.

But she had one problem. She was very shy about telling him how she felt about him. She couldn't believe it. All those battles and adventures they've been through should've toughened her up but she staggers when it comes to love.

"Hey Zoey, good morning." Max said with a smile.

"Oh…hi Max." she said trying to hide a blush. "Were you late because you had to feed Chomp or did you just over sleep?"

Max just laughed sheepishly while Zoey just looked at him while smiling.

There was only one other person who knew about Zoey's crush on Max. It was the latter's best friend Rex Owen. He's been helping her with her feelings towards Max.

"I just don't know what to do Rex." Zoey said to him hopelessly during recess.

"C'mon Zoey, you have to tell him." Rex encouraged.

"But Rex, I crack up whenever I try to."

"Listen, sometimes I can't believe you're the girl who fought the Alpha Gang several times. You were brave back then so you should be brave now."

Zoey sighed. "Fighting the Alpha Gang was one thing but telling Max how I feel is another thing."

Rex put an arm on her shoulder. "You just have to believe in yourself Zoey." They bell signaling the end of recess sounded and they went back to their classrooms.

School ended and, after saying bye to Max and Rex, Zoey went home. She went into her room and closed the door.

"Hey Paris." she said as her dinosaur ran up to her. As she sat on her bed, Paris looked at her with a puzzled face that seemed to say: "What's wrong?"

"Oh Paris, what do I do." she said and Paris gave her a friendly lick on the cheek. "Thanks."

Finally, she decided on something. Putting Paris down and taking out some money, she left her house.

The next day…

Zoey was waiting tensely for the dismissal bell to ring. When it finally did, she got ready.

"OK this is it!" she thought to herself. She looked into her bag and saw the thing she bought the day before. It was a small, heart-shaped chocolate cake.

She was planning to give this to Max and tell him her feelings afterwards. She takes the cake and looks for Max but he had already left the room. She looked for him all over until she saw something on the small garden near where they have recess.

Max was standing there but he wasn't alone. In front of him was another girl Zoey knew.

"Is that Catherine?" Zoey thought as she hid from them and took a small peek. Catherine was her classmate. "What's she doing here with Max?" Then, she heard Max talk.

"Catherine," Max began nervously. "The truth is…for some time…I really like you!"

"Oh Max…" Catherine said in reply. "I really like you too!"

The two of them smiled at each other before embracing.

Everything seemed to crash and burn for Zoey. Dropping the cake she bought, she started to run away from the two.

"Zoey, what's wrong!?" she heard Rex call to her as she ran past him.

She ignored him. Heartbroken, she ran towards her house. Paris greeted her at the door but she just ran past her and went into her room. She closed the door, knelt at the side of her bed and began to cry.

After a long what seemed like a long time, Zoey heard a knock on her door. She didn't open it so the knocker went right in. When he spoke, Zoey realized that it was Rex.

"Zoey." Rex said. She looked at him with a tear soaked face before running up to him. She buried her face in his chest and started to cry again.

_Hindi ko talaga alam _(I don't know)  
_Kung bakit na naman ganyan _(Why it's like that)  
_Mata ay luhaan_. (Your eyes have tears.)

"Rex..." Zoey sobbed. "Max…he's…"

"I know." Rex said in reply. "I'm really sorry Zoey."

"He…he…that cake's…useless…"

"He broke your heart."

_'Di ba sabi ko sayo _(Didn't I tell you)  
_Wag na wag ka nang paloloko _(Don't fool around)  
_Sa boyfriend mo na mukhang gago._ (With your boyfriend who is an idiot.)

Zoey continued to sob onto Rex's chest as he spoke. "Zoey listen, it's Ok. Please cheer up...I know how you feel."

_'Di mo ba nakikita?_ (Don't you see?)  
_At 'di ka ba nagsasawa?_ (Don't you get tired of it?)  
_Ano ba ang na sa kan_ya (What did he have)  
_Na sa akin ay wala?_ (That I didn't?)

_Sana ay 'yong mapansin _(I hope you notice)  
_Ang sasabihin_ (What I'm going to say)  
_Sayo ay may pagtingin._ (I look at you.)

_Kahit na saktan ka n'ya_ (Even if he hurt you)  
_'Wag kang mag-alala _(Don't worry)  
_Andito lang ako para sayo._ (I'll be right here for you.)

Zoey was a bit surprised. "What do you mean Rex?" she said. She had stopped sobbing and looked at him. Rex took a deep breath before answering.

"I was like you once. There was a girl I really liked but I never told her how I felt about her. Then one day, she told me that she liked someone else. I was heart broken too and broke down in tears but I accepted her decision and tried to move on."

"But she hurt you…" Zoey said to him.

"And I forgave her."

"Who was this girl?" Zoey asks curiously. Rex took an even deeper breath this time.

"It was you Zoey."

_Hindi ko maintindihan_ (I don't understand)  
_Kung bakit siya ang 'yong nagustuhan_ (Why you liked him)  
_Kahit ika'y sinasaktan. _(Even when he hurt you.)

_Ako nama'y nagtataka_ (I'm wondering)  
_Bakit sayo ako'y naging tanga?_ (Why I became a fool over you)  
_Kahit sayo'y walang pag-asa._ (Even when there wasn't any hope with you)

Zoey's eyes widened in shock as Rex continued. "That's why when you told me you liked Max, I wanted to help you tell him how you felt. I didn't want you to feel the pain of a broken heart like I did."

"Rex…I didn't know." Zoey told him.

_'Di mo ba nakikita? _(Don't you see?)  
_At 'di ka ba nagsasawa?_ (Don't you get tired of it?)  
_Ano ba ang na sa kanya _(What did he have)  
_Na sa akin ay wala?_ (That I didn't?)

_Sana ay 'yong mapansin _(I hope you notice)  
_Ang sasabihin_ (What I'm going to say)  
_Sayo ay may pagtingin._ (I look at you.)

_Kahit na saktan ka n'ya_ (Even if he hurt you)  
_'Wag kang mag-alala_ (Don't worry)  
_Andito lang ako para sayo._ (I'll be right here for you.)

Rex chuckled a bit. "Look at us. Two people who weren't able to find the love they wanted."

"I'm not so sure about that." Zoey said and she hugged him.

"Zoey…" Rex whispered.

"I think you're right. I need to move on, I can't mope around forever. Rex…would you still accept me?"

Rex paused for a while."Does this count as a yes?" he said and he pulled out the cake she had dropped. "I don't think this is useless anymore."

Zoey smiled for the first time since she entered her house. Rex takes a finger and tastes a part of the icing. "It's really good." he says.

"I'm really glad you like it." she said and slowly presses her lips onto his.

_Oh para sayo... _(Oh for you…)  
_Andito lang ako para sayo... _(I'll be right here for you…)

For a split second, Rex was surprised by the kiss but soon, he soon returned it. Putting the box down, Rex put his arms on Zoey's back and she put one arm on his back and one on his head as they kissed. Happiness and joy filled them as the stars on the sky shined down on the couple for one of them found new love while the other lost it and gained it again.

_Para sayo... _(For you…)  
_Andito lang ako para sayo..._ (I'll be right here for you…)

* * *

The song above is called Sana (I hope) by the band1017. Like I said, I liked this song and it gave me an idea for a songfic

Thanks and don't forget to review ;)


End file.
